Noratas
by State Hopper
Summary: Vegeta, Commander and Chief to the Endeavor One, a ship dictated by Noratas or more importantly Lord Frezia. Most well noted Saiyajins present, as the Endeavor One undertakes an imprudent mission to Earth. Dum dum dummmmmmmmm...


* * *

**N.O.R.A.T.A.S**  
_By Ardy-bo-bardy_

**CHAPTER I**  
_Precarious insubordination_

* * *

_"For the subordinate to reside in nonchalant sovereignty is to merely challenge Saiya-jin preponderance. Thereupon land is solely a component best conquered rather than savored". - _King Vegeta _  
_

The Endeavor-One was an exclusive ship purely commandeered by Saiya-jin warriors, although still to be under a service contract sanctioned by Lord Frezia. It had been almost a full year since the psychotic over lord had annihilated all that the Saiya-jin race held dear. Only a simple hand full of aggressors were spared from destruction, merely a petty cluster to satisfy Lord Frezia's abnormal fascination with the tailed species. Although the monkey's, as a candid few would say, appeared loyal in every aspect, Lord Frezia had been all too well connected with the Saiya-jin monarch and just how they functioned.

_Storming_ toward the docking bay Vegeta was a nervous wreck, there was exactly thirty minutes before departure and the transponder still had not been extracted. With oily hands and searching fingers Turlas fumbled below the operation's main deck. Slamming a boot out, Vegeta induced a cuss through his comrades clenched teeth. "Have you still not extracted it yet! If we don't get out of port in half an hour, you're the one I'll be looking to for answers!"

"Look I'm working as fast as I can, this type of transponder was never meant to be removed like this… its not designed for it"

"I don't care, just do it! The last thin-…" Vegeta suddenly silenced himself as an oil smudged solider yelled out with success. Gripping the box in his grimy hands, the contraptions light continued to blip with a steady signal.

Seventy two hours prior, the Endeavor-One had been ordered to undertake a purging mission upon Larz-sei, which lay a full one hundred and forty four hours north-west of home base. It was a customary assignment, one which the Saiya-jin's had undergone frequently while in subordination. The aforementioned was a Saiya-jin's forte, they hungered for the ruthless domination in battle, to simply hold their own. For that fleeting moment they would be kings again. However this particular mission was to have an unknown twist from which Lord Frezia would be completely oblivious. Every ship, including the Endeavor-One, had been built to house a universal locator also known as a transponder. This device allowed battleships to be tracked over great distances, furthermore to prevent vessels from escape, a factor to why the Endeavor-One was so closely monitored.

"Go fix this to my shuttle, Frezia won't think anything more if it is found missing, the idiot will simply assume we loaded it onto the ship" Vegeta eyed the component. "… you better not botch this, because by God I'll have your neck. I've waited to long for you to simply screw it up now"

"We all have, Vegeta" Spinning on their heels both men rounded the crafts gigantic legs, releasing the cargo hatch as the wind swept through.

"Theres exactly... thirty minutes till departure, thats enough time for you to get back". Nodding to his commander's words Turlas tucked the object beneath his arm, before escaping the main holding bay. Watching his fellow comrade retreat from sight, Vegeta swung round to hasten himself up the cargo entrace. Where, from across the wide area dotted with unopened equipment, three men chatted away none the wiser.

"Radditz!" Vegeta barked.

"Uh sir!"

"Didn't I order you to the mess hull over half an hour ago, we're due to depart in thirty odd minutes and here you are standing about like it's a blasted holiday!"

"Yes Sir. Sorry sir." he dropped his cigarette. "I'll get right on it"

"You better! And pick that up, what do you think this is..." Vegeta exited the room to leave his men silent and forever inferior. Kicking a boot against the wall Radditz cussed low in his throat.

"Forget him" Kakarott muttered.

"God sake, shut up Kakarott… just, shut up" Pride was the one thing that the Saiya-jin's always thought would never leave them, yet even now that very element was beginning to breakdown. Spinning back toward Tamor Kakarott could only shurg. Tamor was a warrior of the same ranking as Kakarott, yet much younger in years and experience. At the tender age of seventeen he was the Endeavor-One's greenhorn and the victim of many a Saiya-jin jibe, Kakarott was one of the few soldiers not to torture him when most appropriate.

"Man what was he so uppity about?"

"Who?"

"Prince Vegeta, he looked ready blow" they strolled.

"Well wouldn't you be, if Frezia finds out what he's planning you can bet he'll be the next Saiya-jin to get slaughtered… and that goes double for us". Entering the mess hull random warriors milled about unfolding the table-boards and benches at a leisurely pace. The entire crew consisted of ten men and one woman, all ranging from the super elite to third class assailants. As foreseen Prince Vegeta was the Endeavor-One's commanding officer, being titled as a Super elite and Saiya-jin Royalty. His appointed next in command was an elite female combatant specified as Meako, his consort. Being the only female on board the Endeavor-One, you would think she would have a difficult time commanding a troop of salacious Saiya-jin males. However they were fully aware as to just how powerful she was and how similar she and the prince were in demeanor.

Spying a set of store keys hurtle their way through the air, Turlas snatched out on entry. "Hey Turlas! pass them here" A solider yelled from across the room, inducing a fairly pouty expression.

"I'm out there busting my hump and you lot are in here playing the mick… You know you'd be beaten down if it had been Vegeta that came through the door and not me" He flung the object back across the room. Turlas was one of the few warriors that was permitted to speak about the Saiya-jin Prince so candidly, dropping the formality from his name. Vegeta did not have to many confidants in life apart from Meako, Turlas in effect was his only sincere male fellow. Now this was not due to Turlas's liberal power level or high ranking, it was simply due to both men retaining fairly similar attitudes on life. Pacing across the tiles Turlas halted before Kakarott and Tamor who had arrived only five minuets earlier. The two young men at present, grasping either side of a large dinning table. "Kakarott where is your brother? I need to speak with him"

"It's not about before is it?"

"What?" Turlas paused but then shook his head in disinterest "We have ten minutes until departure so he better be on board"

"He left a few minutes ago, ah to get some bulbs from the store room, the kitchen lights have blown again" Kakarott shook the table to test its stamina.

"The storeroom. Alright well hurry up and get this room fixed up" Turlas turned in leave "Oh Tamor" he paused "Vegeta wants to see you in the control station at ten hundred hours, so you better get going"

"But it's ten now."

"That's why you should get going" he loudly added as the young man dashed through the doors. Simply flicking Kakarott an expressionless glance, the Endeavor-One began to purr like a cat. Looking back over the room, Turlas slammed his way into the corridoor, following the walls which hummed.

**Control Station:**

_Taking _a deep breath young Tamor emerged via the automatic doors from where he was meet by the super elites. Milling before an illuminated galactic map, Vegeta disputed plotted courses and specified coordinates with Meako. Clearing his throat from some meters back, Tamor waited patiently in trained posture. He had never spoken with Prince Vegeta privately before and was rather fearful as to why he had been summoned, for it was common knowledge that Tamor was nothing special in military terms.

"I see you got my message boy" Vegeta approached with a strange gate, Meako remaining silent and skeptical. She was a petite woman and by appearance posed a fitting disguise for such power. Her looks were fairly plain and common to those of Saiya-jin heritage, the young woman perfuming femininity perpetually, however as a warning to any man she was her mate's undying pride.

"Don't worry boy I didn't call you in here for punishment or anything like that" Prince Vegeta stated in high spirits "I was informed sometime ago, from Turlas possibly" He gestured. "That you were quite the mathematician." Vegeta turned toward a fastened bench, laid thick with skematics. "Now as you know we are to be taking a little detour from Larz-sei, to a planet named Earth-sei. It will all be explained in congress" Vegeta spoke, attempting to ignore Meako's quiet interjections.

"Tamor" she broke forward "We need for you to find the optimum method in which we should take to get to Earth-sei. By reason of only being granted enough fuel for the appointed mission, thanks to Frezia" She sneered.

"Why don't we refuel on Larz-sei then?" he gestured whistfully.

"No, see if we were to travle to Larz-sei to refuel, another thirty four hours would be added to our mission. Its pretty much in the opposite direction. By then Frezia would be getting too suspicious, as to why our transponder signal has been stationary for so long. Basically the shuttle cannot be pre-programmed to return to Bordoc-sei. Once it lands on Larz-sei it is there for good, unless an employee induces its departure manually. We need to get as far as we can as quick as we can..." With a roar from over head, the intercoms burst in with notification of pending departure.

_"-The Endeavor-One will be departing in T-minus three minutes-"_

"Yes well, is it feasable?" Vegeta probed.

"Uhm, so how close to Earth-sei could we get on our appointed fuel?"

"Approximately fourteen hours, which averages to around five thousand kilometers" Squinting sharply to Vegeta's approximation Tamor rubbed his neck.

_"-The Endeavor-One will be departing in T-minus two minutes-"_

"If we were to use the boosters sparingly and perhaps not at all we just may be able humm no... it's going to take more than that..." Tamor continued as Vegeta and Meako looked on well composed, the ships engines beginning to grow ever louder.

**Section Three Corridor:**

_"-The Endeavor-One will be departing in T-minus sixity minutes-"_

Turlas sneered toward the annoucment. Nearing the storeroom grumbling swept to meet his ears. Pausing at the doorway empty cartons and odd Saiya-jin equipment spewed its way out before him, each item tossed with more and more anger.

"Radditz! What in the universe are you doing? You better clean all this up" Turlas leaned against the archway, offering little help.

_"-Departing in T-Minus twenty seconds-"_

"Who organized this dammed room anyway? Nothings labeled, sorted, boxed, or stacked" Radditz fumbled through a mass of spilt contents.

"Their right above you, but forget about that." Radditz rose with a brief glance in curiosity.

_"-T-minus nine, eight, seven, six...-"_

"What?"

_"three, two, one, zero seconds, launch complete-"_

The ship jolted violently as Captain Valor brought the interstellar vessel from its loading dock. Both men snapped out their hands to grip at an object for that brief unstable moment. With a rumbling whir and squeal of boosters the ship shot into orbit, leaving all that was Lord Frezia far behind. Emerging through the open door Radditz began to kick the contents back into the store room.

"Blasted heck." he added to the growing pile "What about?" Although Turlas was marginally younger than Radditz respect was duly shown, Radditz was by far the inferior. Rubbing his face in wearisome gesture, Turlas pushed himself from the wall.

"I want to talk to you about Meako?"

"Wha'd about her?" Radditz questioned indifferently, his tail involutarinly tightening.

"You know as well as I that she is Vegeta's partner, even if she initiated an act that may have suggested otherwise" Radditz rose with a puzzled and somewhat insulted expression.

"What are you saying? Are you asking me if I'm her paramour" For such a rumor to sweep the craft would most defiantly be the end of Radditz, it being a rumor inconsequential. Turlas had heard whispers, not from his present Saiya-jin crew but from a certain few upon Bordoc-sei.

"I'm not asking you anything, I'm simply warning you that's all… just be weary."

"But it's not true! I would never do such a thing, I'm smarter than that" Radditz protested.

"Just remember what I said… now get this cleaned up, we assemble in twenty minutes" Turlas did like Radditz, which was why he went out of his way to warn him from such a stupid mistake, yet little did Turlas know that Radditz was actually telling the truth.

_The_ ship aired a strange sound when in orbit, a soft hum which many soldiers had come to love, because, for that a brief moment in time they felt free. Sliding off the bench from where he sat, Kakarott, the unwanted mediator, approached his brother of grim expression. "What did Turlas want?" Flicking his young brother a viscous glance, Radditz proceeded to fit the light bulbs.

"Go make yourself useful, you've been milling about hopelessly all day" he tone roughened "And here I'm the one to get chewed out!" The bulb shattered. "Dammit!" Gritting his teeth Kakarott hastily snatched the keys from the bench, before heading back down the hall.

**Control Station:**

_Running _a finger along the skematic to section five of Galaxy nine, Tamor explained to his superiors the optimum route which would best take them to Earth-sei. Vegeta appeared very humored by the young boy's manner and displayed intelligence. Prince Vegeta by any means was not a man of low intellect, yet this boy, this man barley of age had out done them all. "So if I'm correct in my calculations, we should reach _three-four-three-eight-Xy_ in the same amount of time it would take the Endeavor-One to reach _two-eight-two-seven-Xy_" Tomar' smiled very pleased with himself.

"That's impossible… the planets lie over two thousand kilometers apart… that's impossible" Meako argued with wavering faith.

"Not if we travel this route" Tomar protested, with a slightly more gall than Meako would have liked. "We can cruise the interstellar winds, they are situated here." he gestured "It's a flush induced by an astoriod belt which is attract and propelled from Saturn, It even has a name I think... its all due to the rotation of the planets sourrounding rings. I have never heard of anyone actually using them to their advantage before, only speculation... but I can't see why it wouldn't work. It's most likely all we need to make the distance. Of course they will only take us three quarters of the way… to _three-zero-three-two-Xy_" he paused "Yet the difference will most definitely have saved the fuel we'll need to reach Earth-sei"

"Humph" Vegeta cleared his throat. Spinning on both heels everyone remained silent in wait of approval or rejection. Rubbing his chin, as if to posses a beard the first commander studied the map, appointing all of Tamor's mindful calculations upon the chart. In a deep breath, both shoulders rose as a strange sound of amusement escaped his lips.

"Valor set a course to _two-nine-three-zero-Xy_" he boomed "We are about to learn the fine art of sailing…" Curling her mouth into a gladdened smirk Meako waved a hand in dismissal.

"You know Vegeta I'm beginning to think that this plan of yours may just work"

"What do you mean, _think_" he snapped "Of course it will work, have a little more faith woman… besides with a brat like that on board who can lose" Vegeta slammed his palms together in ardent gesture, before gripping the back of Endeavor-One's operative chair. "Now Valor" he deepened "It is imperative that you remain on course for the stellar drift, you hear me… imperative. I will be in sector five for the next hour, so alert me when we approach… Meako" On retreat of both commanding officers, Valor let out a weary sigh. Vegeta had always made him nervous. Spinning round, the present crewmembers looked on with just as much nervousness as their captain.

"Right Hallock find me an ETA on _two-nine-three-zero-Xy_… Rayno locate our transponder signal on radar, I want to know how much time we have before it arrives upon Larz-sei"

"Yes Sir!" both men chimed Valor knew that Tamor and his commanders had not taken into account the sever risk of entering a galactic current. Such a mass of immense celestial energy and debries could quite easily overload the ships circuitry systems and computer board, rendering the craft powerless and by all means obsolete. Tapping his foot in an apprehensive gesture, Valor jerked to the invasion of a combatant via the cybernetic doors.

"Where's Vegeta, have you seen him?" Failing to even face the man, Valor remaind in his chair.

"Sector four for congress, shouldn't you be there now Turlas" He uttered. Simply releasing a huff in annoyance Turlas spun in retreat.

The passageways were barren, as Turlas paced faster than he would have liked. The ship, even though harboring merely eleven militants, was relatively extensive in comparison to other Noratas orbiters. With a lower deck, base deck and upper deck the craft consisted of eight designated divisions. The Control station followed by the Infirmary, Cargo bay, Congress hall, Engine room, Armory, Mess hall and Barracks. Halting before the mechanized door to sector four, Turlas flicked his hand for a moment, the defective sensor failing to read his presence. He could hear Vegeta through the wall's, a tone all to known in times of war.

_Prince _Vegeta was highly respected amongst his regiment, even if just a Saiya-jin, as other such repugnant species would mutter. Although merely twenty-six, Vegeta was a well-experienced prodigy in such areas concerning military tactics and guerrilla warfare. A worthy subject to hold the title Commander and Chief, his no-nonsense attitude and quick thinking were to be what would bring the Endeavor-One to victory. All eyes turned as Turlas entered, the Saiya-jin warrior simply glancing to his Commanders in acknowledgement before taking stand at the back of the room.

"Fargo, would you step forward please"

"Sir" Fargo was noted as being a man of the lowest class in refference to strength. He was titled as a Saiya-jin outrider and linguist, scouting distant planets to determine the full status of inhabitants, armed forces and just how antagonistic, if at all, they were. Basically to conclude how many troops would be required to conquer the social milieu and in what time frame.

"Fargo would you explain to the rest of the crew what you told me after your scout mission to Earth-sei" Vegeta bound both arms tighter from beside his consort.

"Sir" he turned "While I landed far from any notable metropolis, my scouter indicated that in fact the planet was densely populated, with an array of power levels ranging from level one to over level five…" Vegeta quickly intervened.

"What did you find?"

"Ah" Fargo hurried "I stumbled upon, a glass type object, colored and circular with four stars printed upon it… I had no clue to what it was, yet delivered it back to the Endeavor-One nonetheless, i-it appeared significant" Vegeta shifted to place upon the command bench a bundled cloth, gray in color.

"This object is in fact very significant…" he explained pealing back the material. "This is to be what will destroy Frezia men, this object is one of seven, that when collected and brought together will grant any wish desired" A sweep of murmuring voices climbed the walls, Vegeta narrowing his eyes to the obvious sound of disbelief.

"We're putting our lives down to some asinine myth? A genie?" Rullet, a first class, mocked.

"Are you telling me I'm a fool Rullet, a dammed fool." Vegeta slammed his hands upon the bench.

"Ah nothing, no sir" Rullet stammered, as his comrades began to distance themselves.

"Rullet get out of here, I'll deal with you later"

"Sir?" He puzzled.

"I said, get out!" Vegeta thrust a hand to the doorway. Slipping from out between his crewmembers, Rullet exited the congress hall in silence, no sound but for his boots. With a deep breath and his attention adverted back to the subject, Vegeta up lifted the orange orb.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" he growled, only to be replied with a wave of 'no sir'. "Good, it is obvious that our mission is to locate the other six balls..." Vegeta re-wrapped the orb, just as Turlas stepped forward.

"May I say just one thing?"

"Yes Turlas, what is it?"

"Well doesn't it seem odd that a Namek-jin dragon ball should be found upon Earth-sei, I had always thought the objects were native to only Namek-sei… it makes no sense" Turlas argued alone.

"Who ever said it was a Namek-jin dragon ball… I sure didn't" Vegeta spoke rigidly. For sure the two men were close friends yet Vegeta never did appreciate Turlas challenging his authority before the other crewmembers.

"You didn't have to, its obvious, it looks identical to the balls found on Namek five months ago, they described them as looking just like that and even then it wasn't found out if the legend was true. We could be risking our lives for nothing, or as Rullet said, some asinine myth" Turlas argued with greater gall.

"If that prophet hadn't had died Turlas I can assure you that at this very moment we would be ruled under an immortal Frezia, never to be over thrown"

"How do you know it would have worked in the first place?"

"I know that I would much rather fight today and die, than live the rest of my life as Frezia's slave. This is our chance to win" Vegeta grit. "And how can it be a myth when we have the evidence right before us"

"I sure hope your right Vegeta, for all our lives I hope your right" The prince sneered to Turlas's words, it vexed him to no end when the royalty was dropped from his name. Stepping back a pace Turlas took silence as Meako strolled across floor, her partner exiting the chamber with the precious dragon ball in hand.

"Now by word of Fargo, the highest power level calculated on Earth-sei was just over two thousand, yet something else was also quite interesting … it appeared that they were able to sense Fargo's arrival, suggesting that most likely they are an advanced culture, with devices similar to our own." Meako ceased her pacing "Now am I correct Fargo in stating that you did not encounter any indigenous life forms while on Earth-sei"

"No Matron, once activating my scouter I found that numerous subjects were approaching my craft at a rapid rate yet I managed to leave before an encounter" Fargo explained.

"So men you know the situation, a power level of two thousand is not too much to worry about, but caution is advised. You're dismissed". She bound both hands behind her back, as the troop snapped their heels in salute.

As the warriors filed to the doorway in murmuring jest, Meako spoke up with demand. Her dark eyes burning into the back of a fellow soilders head.

"Turlas… may I speak with you for a moment" She rolled up the blueprint upon the bench. Slapping a hand to Radditz's shoulder Turlas paced from file, Meako waiting to speak until the automated door slid closed. She and Turlas were not adversaries yet Meako did not appreciate his blasé attitude in respecting his first in command.

"Yes Matron" He titled her as requested.

'Turlas, you are a troop a mercenary… a man below Vegeta and myself" She rose her chin to show authority. "So I should not have to tell you again to show your first commander respect, you disrespect him and you disrespect me when speaking so candidly before the other troops, now I am not going to warn you again… do I make myself clear" Her tone grew harsher.

"Yes Matron, yes I understand… my apologies to both you and Prince Vegeta" Turlas swallowed his disconcertment bitterly.

"Good, I'm glad we have an understanding" she absently gestured.

_Meako _was barley twenty years of age when appointed secondary commander upon the Endeavor-One, also to when she became Vegeta's consort. The oldest warrior on board was captain Valor at thirty-nine years and also the father of Rullet; therefore besides Valor the ship harbored a rather youthful crew.

Females were an infrequent occurrence to the Saiya-jin's, only two races were known to be compatible with Saiya-jin blood, that of the Junack-jin's and Zenain-jin's. However even now these particular species were scarce, due to a grueling revolt. The three nations, which included the Saiya-jin's, joined as one to overthrow Frezia in a harrowing battle, that was one year ago and now the Zenan-jin's and Junack-jin's lay in the exact same predicament as the Saiya-jin's, mere puppets.

_Laughing _boisterously Kakarott and Tamor suddenly silenced themselves as Meako approached from down the corridoor. Pressing their backs against the wall both men saluted formally as she passed, paying them little heed. Meako like Vegeta had built her own rift in life yet her motives were rather different to his. One could not help but shun those who posed to induce a friendship. For the simple fear that they may be lost, just as she lost the others. Although the young commander may have ruled with a cold soul, her heart was just as impressionable as the next woman's, just as fragile.

"Matron looked upset, didn't you think?" Tamor glanced backward.

"She looked fine to me" Kakarott shrugged "So Tamor you never told me what Prince Vegeta wanted?" Kakarott entered the barracks, where Rullet lay with his harmonica. Removing the piece from his mouth, the man placed both arms behind his head, listening quietly.

"He wanted my advice on the mission… apparently Turlas had informed him that I was good at maths, who'd have thought huh?" Tamor sat down at the circular table.

"Yeah who" Kakarott shuffled the playing cards. "Doubt I will ever be summond for anything. Well anything worth boasting about anyway." Swinging both legs over the bunk edge Rullet leapt down to take seat with his crewmembers.

"Peh Vegeta, what a sap" He muttered.

"Watch what you say man"

"Its stupid, its just some stupid myth and here we are going against a direct order from Frezia to for fill some illiberal idea that Vegeta thinks_ might _work" Rullet angrily decalred just as a growl swept its way across his back.

"You simply keep digging yourself deeper and deeper don't you" Vegeta emerged, self-evidently hearing all that Rullet had said. Stumbling to their feet, all three men snapped up their hands in a respected gesture, Rullet's chest breathing a little harder than usual."So this is what you common lot do… play cards and gossip about your superiors" Vegeta flicked a finger to scatter the playing deck across the floor. "Kakarott, Tamor" Vegeta kept both eyes firm "You two can go, I have no need for you"

"Sir, yes sir" Both men lowered their hands quick to evacuate the premises, leaving Rullet in the hands of one mortal grim-reaper. Holding his silence Vegeta proceed to pace about ominously, spinning on his heels in an aggravated gesture, till finally speaking.

"There are eleven people on this craft Rullet… ten that lie under myself… yet for some reason you don't consider yourself one of those ten people, now why is that?" His fists balled "Come on Rullet! You seem to have all the answers! Why is it that you consider yourself so much better than the others! What makes _you _so special!" Vegeta slammed a fist down upon the table.

"Sir," Rullet flinched as the wooden legs collasped to the tiles "I am a soilder sir, I follow your orders and only your orders" Rullet announced shakily.

"Nevertheless you find it humorous to mock my given orders before the crew… rather contradicting wouldn't you say" Vegeta regained his posture. "I say that you think yourself special due to your father… for some reason you think that due to your fathers status I will be openly lenient upon you, that's what I think Rullet and it is not often that I am wrong. Do you argue that." Vegeta hissed with a malicious stare.

"I do not sir, Captain Valor is obsolete to my position here" Vegeta smirked to Rullet's words.

"Good answer. Just remember Rullet if you step off the line once more it is you that will be obsolete" he rumbled, somewhat humored.

"I understand sir, I will try to meet your demands"

"Don't try Rullet just do it! Then perhaps you may just be worthy of the title_ combatant _one of these days" Vegeta paused before the door. "Oh and for god sake clean up this squalor, your all blasted dogs" Vegeta sneered on swooping through the door, leaving Rullet to collapse upon his bed burning with humiliation. Rullet had always been a _screw up_ in his fathers eyes, everyone knew that Captain Valor favoured Geia, the eldest son, he was first in the family but also the first to die. Growling into his hands Kakarott and Radditz entered the room, the elder Saiya-jin grumbling more than talking.

"What's up with you?" Radditz questioned the scattered card deck.

"None of your business!"

"Idiot" Radditz took seat "But I think I can guess, especially from that senseless display in congress, what were you thinking second guessing the commander like that, and before everyone"

"Leave it alone Radditz, Prince Vegeta has already yelled at him… give the guy a break" Kakarott swooped to gather the cards.

"He is so freakin', argh... " Rullet tensed.

"He did that while talking to you?" Kakarott touched the table, which lay shattered in the center of their quaters.

"I still say you're an idiot Rullet, I can't even start to count how many times he's yelled at you for half-witted behavior, I would've thought you would have gotten the message by now"

"What message?" Rullet snatched back the deck of cards.

**Command Barracks:**

_The _command barracks, although in the same area as the troop-quarters, was a section much more lavishly furnished. All beside the commanders where to reside in the troop barracks, which included both Captain Valor and Turlas, a fact that angered both men deeply. There was simply no other place for them, as the Endeavor-One harbored only two quarters fastened with berths.

Falling backward, Vegeta sprawled himself out like a snow angel upon the ample bed. It killed him to live under Frezia's hand, all his life he had been the ruler, never to be ruled... it wasn't in his nature. Kicking off his boots and peeling back both armor and gloves, Vegeta rested in merely his blue combat suit, so glad to be free of militant restriction. Releasing a sigh both dark eyes watched the galaxy light pass his window, the door sounding with intrusion.

"I thought I'd find you here" Meako let her hair down on entry.

"Why? Do I need to be found?" Vegeta sighed.

"No reason, just knew I would" Meako smiled kicking his armor and boots to a pile by the dresser. For a Saiya-jin dyad the commanders did not bicker or argue as much as most Saiya-jin's would. To begin with Meako and Vegeta's partnership was, for the most part, an act of convenience rather than a fellowship deriving from attraction. Although over the time that the two warriors spent together, closely interacting with travel and combat a true attachment began to form. Something quite unexpected on Vegeta's behalf.

Pouring herself a brandy, Meako gazed through the circular window in silent thought. She, along with the rest of her crew, were not entirely confidant in there commanders plan of action, it all appeared to be relying far to heavily on circumstance. Swishing her liquor about the crystal tumbler Meako cleared her throat as Vegeta poured himself a scotch.

"In a week, we will be without this blasted ship without dammed orders and without that imbecile Frezia… here's to conquest!" Vegeta toasted his own words merely to take a drink.

"If that's what you belive" Meako announced in ill faith.

"Would you quit with cynicism woman, this attitude of yours is getting on my nerves, god you'd think I was steering our ship straight to hell" Vegeta poured another scotch.

"Who's to say you aren't… don't get me wrong I have perfect faith in Fargo yet he didn't exactly spend ample time on Earth-sei did he and in just that one sector he located two warriors exceeding level five" Meako took the liquor bottle from her consort.

"What? Your worried about that, don't be stupid woman… Level five is nothing compared to me, I can't belive you would let that worry you" Vegeta snickered rather humored. Placing his glass back upon the bar, Vegeta took the tumbler and bottle from Meako's grasp, laying a plentiful kiss upon her jaw line.

"Vegeta not now, I'm not in the mood"

"So, I don't care… just lie there" he grabbed her waist, throwing the Lilliputian woman upon the feathered bed. Releasing a growl Meako promptly came back to both feet.

"I don't have time for this right now, I was already on my way to the control station" Vegeta grunted disheartened.

"Why? What's so important up there, Valor hasn't alerted me yet so what's the hurry"

"That's my business, not everything revolves around you"

"Yes it does" he sat upon the bed "I run this blasted ship!"

"Just shut up and get some rest, I'll have Valor alert you when we approach the drift" she opened the door.

"I don't want to rest" he snapped "why do you think I want you here… to _talk_?" the automated door slid closed. "Woman! I was talk…ing... dammit"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**_disclaimer: I own nothing dbz related, besides original characters._

* * *

**TERMS/SPECIES ; **

* * *

_(1)_ _Kiekies _- rough Slang for young woman. 

_(2) Zenian-jin's_ - One of the two races to actually hold an alliance with the Saiya-jins. A very fair race, of elven qualities. Far more soft spoken then their rougher counterparts, but were known to be extremly cunning and vindictive when pressed. The Saiya-jins preffered to work via the Junak-jins.

_(3)_ _Junack-jin's_-A race far more matching of the Saiya-jins, no where near as powerful yet did enjoy combat and all things related. Fairly lean in strucure, and also fairly human in appearace, if not for white eyes and two fingers lacking. Average strength compared to a Saiya-jin third class, very dificult for them to actully ascend like a Saiya-jin might.


End file.
